


Safe With Me...

by iconforagaymess



Series: Firefighter [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, there is quite a bit of violence but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconforagaymess/pseuds/iconforagaymess
Summary: Y/N is a fire based mutant who is still figuring out their powers and Natasha tries to help them.





	Safe With Me...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I suck at summaries, I’m sorry. I will probably be continuing this au so the nerdiness will make more sense later.

They were supposed to be backup. In-case of emergency, is what they were told. If that was true, why were they there in the middle of a fight, outnumbered, with no help? They could only guess. Who knew how many HYDRA agents there were lurking about. Y/N looked down and started to focus on their hands, urging sparks to form and turn into wispy flames. The orange strands that tangled around their hands were slowly growing larger, hotter. Y/N thrust their hands out toward two HYDRA agents, flames shot against them, causing them to fall back with the flames attached to their vests. Desperately, pointlessly, they tried to smother the flames before the smoke could smother them. Y/N ran up to another agent, kneed him in the chest, and put their burning hands on his face, which caused a scream and the guard to collapse. The last HYDRA man took them a bit by surprise, he snuck up behind them and pressed a blade to their throat. Y/N gasped as the cold metal met their overheated skin. Y/N brought their hands up to the hand holding the knife. They burned him enough to let go, but not enough to deter him from attacking again. The man was large, not as big as Thor, but still, large enough to intimidate the smaller Y/N. They began to focus again, letting their fire grow over their arms, spread across their torso and into their hair. They charged the man currently gathering his wits. He quickly grabbed his knife and started slashing in Y/N’s general direction. They swung for his legs, making the man stumble and swing his arm down hard onto Y/N. His knife landed in their shoulder, Y/N shrieked in surprise and pain. The man grabbed the knife and started to swing again, when a bullet pierced his back and he fell to the ground.

Natasha lowered her gun and walked over to Y/N quickly; their flames flickered and died out. Y/N quickly discarded their jacket, the breeze cool on their hot skin. Having only gotten their powers six months or so ago, their body was not used to the strain. 

“Your flames were getting pretty big,” Natasha said looking them over. “Almost like the warning beacons of Gondor.” Natasha added, small knowing smirk attached to her lips. Y/N looked at her quizzically. Their face breaking into a grin and a small chuckle forced its way out.

“I cannot believe that THE Black Widow just said that.” Y/N bit their lip to stifle another laugh. Natasha rolled her eyes and tried to hide a shy smile. “Who knew that Natasha Romanoff was a nerd?” They playfully nudged Nat’s shoulder, their hand lingered on her arm.

“I’m more than meets the eye,” Nat winked at Y/N, acutely aware of their hand. “But if you tell anyone, you know what I’ll do.”

Y/N sighed, “I’m fine. Just need to cool down a little bit.” Natasha nodded and looked around, checking the surroundings to make sure that they were clear.

“Steve, Update?” Natasha spoke into her comms, waiting for an answer she turned back to Y/N who was hunched over, hands on their knees and breathing harder than normal. Natasha put her hand on their back and rubbed gently. Their posture stiffened for a brief second after Nat put her hand down, but relaxed quickly, almost melting into the touch.

“Taking heavy fire in the southwest corner; Tony and Peter are inside securing the intel,” Steve responded. Natasha nodded and took her hand off Y/N’s back. 

“You good?” She asked them, checking their position again; making sure nobody was sneaking up on them. They nodded and stood up, grabbed their jacket and pulled it back on. “We’re on our way,” Natasha replied to Steve, and grabbed her gun from her holster. Y/N and she ran to Steve, Wanda and Clint’s positions. They were truly overrun with enemies. Hydra agents everywhere. The team was trying their best to hold them off and stop them from gaining access to the building, but they were quickly losing. Clint’s arrows were flying and there were very few left. Wanda was tired; it could be seen in her body language, hands slower than normal, red tendrils of energy slow and lagging. Y/N understood why, there were too many of them for those three to take on by themselves but, they all liked a challenge. Y/N grabbed their own gun from the holster on their thigh. They quickly aimed and shot a man directly behind Wanda. She gasped and waved a silent ‘thank you,’ before continuing her own assault.

Y/N unloaded their gun rather quickly, too many people, too few bullets, and unlike the rest of the gun toting gang, they didn’t carry five extra magazines. They dropped their gun and clocked the guy charging them, knocking him out cold. 

Once again, Y/N focused and let the bright orange flames lick at their skin, the heat and intensity strengthening. They shot flames from their fingertips, taking care to not catch their team in the cross-fire. They smirked and continued their work. Most of the agents are taken care of, Y/N let the flames dissipate once again. This time, they’re on the ground, eyes closed; trying to keep their mind off the dull pain radiating through their chest. Y/N put their head down on their knees and wrapped their arms around their legs. Natasha approached and sat next to them, and put her arm around their shoulders. Y/N flinched slightly as Nat’s arm made contact with their sensitive skin. Natasha noticed it but decided against speaking. They leaned slightly into Nat’s comforting touch. She had taken Y/N under her wing, so to speak, when the new recruit showed up with Maria, just over four months ago. Y/N only had her powers about two months longer than that, having escaped a HYDRA facility much like the one that they were at, not that most of the team knew. In fact only the original Avengers were privy to that information. Fury deemed it unnecessary that the lower ranking members know, for now at least. Natasha was the one training Y/N, being the most skilled in hand to hand combat, also providing an excuse for both of them to be together.

———

_THREE MONTHS EARLIER_

_The compound was quiet, everyone was either on a mission or at their own homes. Y/N was alone for the first time since becoming an Avenger a month prior. Y/N shuffled around the large living quarters, and made their way to the kitchen to grab some food before training in the fireproof room that Tony had made for them. They had decided against getting dressed up to train, instead opting for their sleep shorts with little ducks printed onto the fabric and an old ratty band tee, clothes they wouldn’t mind if they got burned. Once they made it to the kitchen, they grabbed a granola bar and headed down the stairs to the training floor and into the specialized room. They grabbed some of the mannequins and set them in different positions, to practice their aim. They sat down and ate their small breakfast, thoughts swirling around their head. Thoughts about their past, their new team, but mostly of Natasha. She was the first one to try to include Y/N in group activities, be it movie night, or group training. Natasha had taken Y/N in, showing them kindness, but Y/N hoped there was something else there too. They noticed her lingering touches, her eyes drifting down to Y/N’s lips when they talked, they noticed the subtle things that they thought that Natasha might not have even noticed herself doing. Y/N tried to think of something different, every time their mind wandered back to Natasha, her hands on their shoulder, and back, and everywhere. They thought about Natasha’s smile, how it made them feel when it was directed at them, the warmth that overtook them, so similar yet so different to their powers. Y/N shook their head, and hoped the thoughts would get pushed aside as their head moved. Y/N looked down at their hands, they tried to focus and draw a flame, to no avail, their mind kept veering back to the redhead that gained their affection. Y/N tried like this for a while before they sighed, leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. A soft knocking sound came from the door, which startled Y/N, they looked toward the source of the noise. Natasha stood there, eyebrows raised in a questioning expression, a small smirk on her plump lips._

_“Having trouble?” Nat asked, walking over to them. They nodded and stood back up, frowning slightly. “Something distracting you?” She asked taking their hands in hers, her eyes never breaking their gaze._

_“Yeah, you!” Y/N screamed internally to themself. They just shrug, and look away, eye contact too intense. Natasha looked down, her eyes catching sight of Y/N’s ridiculous shorts. She started to laugh. An expression of confusion flashed over Y/N’s face. “What?” They asked aloud, Nat just pointed to their shorts._

_“Do you want some help?” She asked, ceasing her laughter. Y/N raised an eyebrow._

_“How?” Instead of responding Natasha walked behind them. She wrapped her arms around them, holding onto their arms. Her chest pressed against their back, their eyes widened and hoped that Nat can’t see the blush making its way up their neck._

_“Breathe in, one……two……three……” She whispered into their ear. Y/N’s heart was beating out of their chest when she moved her hand to their sternum and waist.They were keenly aware of Nat’s hot breath on the back of their neck, and the rise and fall of her chest against their back. They could barely pull themselves together enough to follow her suggestion. “Out three……two……one…… Continue like that.”_

_“O-Okay,” Y/N’s voice came out jagged and breathless, they internally cursed themselves. The feeling of Nat surrounding them was intense. They tried, their breath sharp._

_“Close your eyes, visualize the feeling of your powers,” They complied, the feeling of Natasha so similar to the feeling of the flames, same heat, same energy, same warmth. Things were definitely different, but having Nat there brought their attention to the similarities. They used the feeling of her right there to try again. A small spark appeared in their hand, soon it spread to cover their palm. They both opened their eyes, they smiled to each other._

_“Thanks Natasha,” Y/N murmured. Natasha just nodded and let them go. She backed up and left the room, not uttering another word. Her own heartbeat hammered in her chest._

———

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about the whole Lord of the Rings thing. We have stuff to talk about,” Y/N said cheekily, opening their eyes and unfolding their limbs. Natasha just rolled her eyes and shoved them playfully, standing up, she extended her hand to them pulling them up with her. They dusted off their suits, Y/N watched Natasha, eyes quickly flitted away when Nat looked up at them.

“Uh huh, I’m sure we do,” Natasha replied, walking toward the other Avengers to regroup and wait for the other two to return. Y/N stood still for a moment before catching up with the group. They couldn’t help but think about Natasha’s arm around them. It felt good, almost loving, despite the sensitivity of their skin. Y/N sighed and leaned against the building, watching around for any sign of trouble or their teammates.

After a while Tony came through the comms telling every one to be on alert, more men coming and that they were on their way out. Hot on the heels of that short warning was a flood of HYDRA agents. They swarmed around the badly armed team, everyone started to fight. Y/N, the newest to the team, also had the least amount of training. Which is why they were intended to be back up, not a regular team member quite yet. Y/N was weak, not just because they’ve been fighting for what felt like hours, but because their powers took a lot of energy. Y/N knew fire was the only way to help the team at this point. Their punches didn’t connect and they had been knocked down several times already.

One last time Y/N started to focus, but as soon as they saw those wisps of red and orange they knew they had fucked up. Their powers as well as draining them, had the potential to hurt them, and that is what happened. Instead of the calming warmth that radiated from them before, a raging heat clawed at their skin and burrowed down their body. Y/N’s team needed them but the pain was already blinding, black spots dotted their vision and they collapsed on the grass screaming in pain.They felt their skin burning and blistering, hands red and raw. Their body felt as if it were boiling them alive. It was agony. The only slight relief was that when they went down, their flames shot out and took several agents with them. On the ground Y/N was shaking and the flames were growing stronger. Natasha knew what happened as soon as she heard the scream. She was the only person who bothered to read their file, or talk to them about the “gifts,” as HYDRA called them, bestowed upon them. She knew that this would happen if they overworked themself, but the team needed backup and Y/N insisted on coming with them. Natasha took down another agent and ran toward the burning Y/N. 

“Y/N! Y/N focus on me!” She yelled over their convulsing form. Y/N looked up, tears streaking down their face, blurring their already spotty vision. “I need you to focus on my voice and match your breathing to mine.” Natasha spoke in hope of calming them down enough to make the flames disappear. They watched Natasha breathe for a moment before slowly matching her rhythm, the flames gradually lost their height and intensity until all that was left was a bright red Y/N, their sobs wracking their body. Natasha leaned in and wrapped her arms around them, trying to comfort them. Y/N shrieked at the light contact, their body covered in burns. Natasha quickly released them and looked over Y/N, trying to find any place she could lay a comforting touch.

Tony and Peter ran out of the building not stopping to help take down the rest of the agents. 

“Come on! We got it! Lets go!” Peter spoke. Wanda and Clint ran after them, and Steve ran over to Y/N and picked them up, despite their protests. The pain only made worse with the pressure of Steve’s arm on their back. The Quinjet was ready to take off as soon as they got on board. Steve set Y/N down in one of the seats and Natasha sat next to them. Steve stepped away to talk to Tony after securing the belt around Y/N.

Y/N leaned backward, hands splayed out on their knees, the slight pressure on their body almost intolerable. Natasha sat sideways in her seat, eyes trained on Y/N’s slightly pain contorted face. She reached up and tucked some loose strands of Y/N’s hair behind their ear, gently she ran her fingers through their Y/H/C locks. Y/N closed their eyes and sighed, they grabbed Natasha’s free hand. Their hand wrapped around Natasha’s, they held on lightly. Natasha released a small smile as Y/N started to drift off.

Y/N woke several hours later in the medbay. Bandages covered their arms, hands, and their full torso. They looked around the pristine white room and spied the redheaded assassin curled up in an uncomfortable looking chair. They smiled and closed their eyes again and tried to reposition themselves. The movement sent shooting pains through their body and they gasped and groaned. The full force of their injuries hitting them. Natasha bolted upright and stood next to them. She put her hand on their cheek and bent down to look them in the eyes.

“It’s alright, I’m here **.** You’re safe, you’re with me,” Natasha whispered and lightly stroked Y/N’s cheek. Y/N looked up, a small half smile played at the corner of their lips as they sighed. Natasha called for the doctor, once they had checked them out and cleared out of the room, Natasha pulled her chair over next to the bed. She sat down and held Y/N’s hand lightly. A comfortable silence fell over the room, the only noise was from their breathing and the rhythmic beeping of the machines that Y/N was connected to. 

“Talk about those beacons, right?” Y/N croaked out with a secretive smile. Natasha chuckled, shook her head, and rubbed the back of their hand. 


End file.
